Teach Me
by hanyou angel
Summary: AU Round, ugly glasses. Wierd laugh. Braces. Pimples. These, my friends, are the qualities of my tutor. ShikaIno, minor pairings included.
1. Ino

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

Summary -- "Ino, your tutor is arriving tomorrow. Don't be late." Oh great, now everyday after school I'm stuck with a loser-looking nerd? Yay for me.

--

Why am I here?

"... and to find the angle of the..." The teacher drawled on.

What is this?

"... and after you find the angle, you must..."

When is this going to end?

Seriously, are you sure it's math? Math is supposed to be practical -- one plus one equals two. But no, thanks to geniuses we have to learn trigonometry. I mean, come on, even the sound of it is impractical! Why not just say 'the longer way of finding things about triangles using all these weird things'? Hmm...? Much more simple.

"... and that's how you do it!" The teacher explained, "So before class ends, anyone have any questions?"

Why would we ask questions? Seriously, it's in the unwritten law of whatever-it-is to not ask any questions right before class ends. You can ask _when_ class ends, but not before it. Why? It'll just make the teacher talk more.

"... well since none of you guys asked any questions, I'm going to assume you understand the work..."

Did you know it's bad to assume things? I remember my elementary teacher saying, "When you assume, you make an 'ASS of U and ME."

"... okay, here's the homework." The teacher then walked around the class handing out the work.

All of a sudden, I heard my night in shining armour calling. It was loud, but I still loved it -- the BELL!

"The homework is due tomorrow, make sure you do it because I'm checking it!" The teacher called out.

Yeah right, like he's going to check it. He always says that then forgets the next day, it's the cycle. If he does happen to check it, I'd just write a bunch of numbers on my paper. He can't say I didn't do my homework, but he can deduct my grade.

I walked out of class, hurrying to my next class. I seated myself beside my best friend/rival Sakura. I noticed her looking at me weirdly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, now looking in my bag for a mirror.

"No," She said, "but you're not supposed to sit here. You know we're put in alphabetical order."

"Whatever," I said, shrugging. "I'll wait 'til he notices I'm not in my seat to move to my seat."

The teacher walked in, he immediately noticed I wasn't in my proper seat and gave me 'the look', it usually meant 'get out of that seat right now, or I'll send you to the office for not listening to me'. But fortunately or _un_fortunately, I was immune to the look and continued to stare at the teacher.

The teacher sighed, "Ino, move to your proper seat."

"Yes sir," I answered him as I walked to my seat in the back.

"... now, we'll be learning about..." The teacher began talking.

What? Did he say we'll be learning? Seriously, again? Didn't we learn yesterday?

"...every animal has..."

I quickly looked at Sakura, she seemed to be totally focused on the subject. Well, I remember her saying she wanted to help others. She said she wanted to become a doctor when her pet bird died. Though I don't know if she wants to help animals, or humans.

Luckily for me, class went by quickly. Only a few more minutes before the bell would ring.

One more minute... everyone in the class was already preparing to leave.

"... oh, and before I forget. There's a quiz tomorrow on what we've learned so far!" The teacher reminded us before we leaved.

I groaned along with the class. I really was hoping he would forget about the quiz. Everyone left the class, spirits dampened. So much for no work...

--

Finally! My favourite class of the day, ART!

I walked in, science class behind me, and sat in my proper seat. I love this class, probably because I'm good at it. I want to become a fashion designer when in the future, I love how I don't have to limit myself with just a piece of paper and paint. In fashion, my canvas are the people around me, so many to choose from.

I once told Sakura, the minute I become famous I would change her wardrobe. Do you know what she has in there? School uniforms. Really, where's the excitement? But Sakura being Sakura, she had to talk-balk and told me I was wearing the same thing as her.

You know what my response was?

I ignored her.

She was right. Though even if she was, I _absolutely hate _being wrong. It means you're not right, and that makes me feel dumb.

The art teacher walked in and told us to work on our activities from the previous day. I walked to the other side of the class to find my painting. In my school, there are no fashion classes, so the closest I got to fashion was through art. I sat beside Hinata, one of my friends, who was -- and still is extremely shy. I saw her working on a clay sculpture. She was soley concentrated on the figurine she was making. It wasn't completed yet, so I couldn't figure out what it was. She said it was something that reminded her of her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone was so surprised one day when she told us (Us meaning Sakura, Tenten, and me.). We were so excited for her, the smile she wore when she told us was very contagious. She had us smiling with her within a few moments. We all asked if we could meet with her boyfriend. She agreed.

We're meeting him today after school.

Whoa, a bigger surprise.

We met him at a ramen store near the mall. We were so shocked to see her boyfriend. He was so... how could you put it? Um, _lively_. It seemed as if he was all over the place. He just seemed to _never stop _talking. We couldn't find anything to talk about once we met him.

You'd think Hinata would find a quiet, sophisticated, and smart guy.

She found the complete opposite.

He was loud, he never would shut-up, as if he could. If we couldn't find anything to talk about, he'd start talking to bring up the atmosphere. I wouldn't have minded, but he started talking about ramen. _Ramen_, who talks about ramen? So much for first impressions. To me, he didn't seem all that smart either. He was nineteen, Hinata said he had to repeat a grade, so he was still a senior in high school.

But our impressions changed the moment we asked him what he wanted to do after he graduated. He looked so determined, his blue eyes no longer held the carefree look in them but was replaced with seriousness. He said he wanted to open a restaurant and make the best ramen in the world.

I wanted to laugh. Really I did.

It just sounded so funny.

But then, I thought about it. Would it be right to laugh at someone else's dream? Everyone has dreams, and he seemed as if he was really trying hard to achieve it.

I changed my opinion, Naruto is a great guy even if he was a little weird. But hey, they _are_ a weird couple. The way he smiled at Hinata made me jealous. I mean, who wouldn't want a boyfriend who looked at you as if you were the most woman in his life?

I looked at Tenten and Sakura, we nodded to each other.

"Hinata and Naruto, we have to get going." Sakura said.

"It's getting late," Tenten added.

"Enjoy your date with Naruto!" I winked at her, she blushed.

--

I walked inside my home. Everything that's happened has got me really tired. I just want to take a nice long bath and relax. Forget about homework, who cares if there's a quiz tomorrow.

As I was about to walk in the bathroom, my dad called me down. I walked down the stairs to ask what he wanted to talk to me about. He was in the living room.

Holding my recent math test I thought I threw out.

With the red ink showing the letter 'F' in bold letters.

"Care to explain?" He asked, waving the paper in front of me.

I couldn't say anything. What could I say? Should I say I don't like math? If I did, that might turn out to become a horribly long speech of how math is fundamental to our daily lives. Blah, blah, _blah_.

"I'm worried about your grades Ino. Your marks aren't improving so far, so I've made a decision," My dad sighed, "Please know I'm doing this for your own good."

What's he gonna do? Put me in jail?

"What is it?" I ask warily.

"I've hired a tutor to help you increase your grades," He told me.

WHAT?

"But dad, I don't need a tutor," I wailed.

"No, you don't _want _one. You need one." He said. "Once your mark increases, he'll leave."

My tutor is a _guy_?

"If you're worried he's not smart enough, don't worry. He's in University studying business." My dad added.

Like that'll help.

"He'll be here tomorrow. Don't be late." He reminded me.

Oh great. Life's just peachy.

I'm stuck with a know-it-all geek. A geek who wears round, think glasses. The kind of person who thinks having a test or quiz is _fun_. The kind of person who likes reading the dictionary as a _hobby_. A geek who has absolutely _no life_.

Life can't get any better.

Really.

It can't.

--

REVIEW!


	2. Shikamaru

Disclaimer -- I don't own anything.

--

All I see are eyes staring at me.

No matter how long you stare at me, I am _not _going to do a trick.

I am _not_ a dog.

I am a human being. A smart being. A lazy being.

Uhh. This is troublesome.

Just like everything else in this world.

Why in the world were _group projects _invented?

I can _easily_ do this by_ myself_.

"So Shikamaru, what do you think we should do?" One of the members in my group asked.

How should I know?

You have to research first. You can't find something immediately.

You'd think that when people are in University, they'd be smart and use their _head._

But _no_.

They have to use their _mouths_ and ask people.

"We have to research first," I told all of my group members, five of them in total, "let's keep our options open, we'll pick a topic tomorrow."

"So... what do we research?" One asked.

What_ incompetence_!

Are these people in University? Think, think, _think._

"Troublesome, research whatever you think will make good money," I ordered them.

Seriously, what would people do without us geniuses?

Absolutely nothing, that's what.

Sheesh, every person on earth has a brain.

I just make more use of it.

Unlike some people. Take my group members as an example.

Thank goodness class is over.

--

I walked in my apartment, and I noticed something on the floor. They were envelopes. I slowly looked through each one.

Bills.

Bills.

_Bills._

I already have a part-time job, but I don't think that could pay for all of this.

Gosh, how am I going to get the money to pay for these?

Uhh, troublesome.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Shikamaru, my loving son--" It was my dad. Who else would he call when he was partially drunk? For some reason every time he was drunk he could only remember my number.

"What is it?" I asked, "What do you want this time?"

"Oh no, I'm here to help you," He told me.

How can my father help _me_?

He couldn't even help me with my homework in grade-school.

--

_"Dad, can you help me draw a tree?" A younger version of me asked._

_"I didn't learn that in school," He answered me._

_--_

_"Dad, can you help me study?" Another younger version of me asked._

_"I didn't learn that in school," He told me again._

And that is how I became a genius.

By doing things myself.

_--_

"Okay dad," I'll play his game, "what are you going to help me with."

"Your money problem," Wow, who knew he could think when he was drunk.

"And how are you going to help me with that?" I really don't know where this is going.

"Y'see, I have this friend," He slurred, "his daughter is currently failing some of her classes, and needs help."

Tutoring, huh?

"How much is he paying me?" I asked him.

"I don't know," He answered, "you should call him and confirm the details. His number is 555-6453."

I wrote the number down, "Alright. I got it."

Though I was still curious, how did he know I was having a money crisis?

"Dad, answer me." I said. "How did you know I was having financial problems?"

"Father's intuition." He said bluntly.

I waited. Does he really think I was going to fall for that?

"The truth please," Like I'm going to believe that.

"Alright, you got me," He laughed a little, "Your mom ordered me to call you."

"Thank you," Okay, time for me to go. "Bye."

"Wait!" He stopped me, "Don't you want to talk to your loving father?"

Haha, that's funny.

"No," I hung up.

I picked up the phone again and called the number my father told me to call. Surprisingly, he gave me the right one. I really thought he would've forgotten a number and replaced it with another one.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hi, this is Nara Shikamaru," I told him in my 'professional' voice.

"Oh, you're Shikato's son," He laughed. "You sound nothing like him."

Aren't I glad for that?

"Yes, I'm here to talk about tutoring your daughter," I really need this money.

"Oh, yeah!" He said. It seems as if he already forgot the reason why I called. "You got the job."

Just like that?

That was the easiest job interview I've ever done.

"You're probably wondering why I accepted you so easily," He said casually.

You think?

"It's because I already know how smart you are," He explained, "And yes, I also know you're lazy."

If he knew I was lazy, why'd he hire me?

"I hired you because in a way, my daughter is probably as lazy as you with school work," He explained further, "I thought you could explain things to her in a so-called 'lazy way'."

A lazy-way? What the heck is that?

"I know what you're thinking, what 'lazy way', right?" He questioned me. "Well, I think you can explain things to my daughter in a way she could understand. For example, an easier way to teach multiplication or whatever."

She doesn't know multiplication? How dumb is she?

"She knows multiplication, though." He told me, "I'm just giving you an example."

Oh. That's good.

For a second I thought I was going to teach a teenage girl basic math.

That would be troublesome.

"Alright, I have to go now," He said and he hung up after he gave me the directions to where they lived, and when to get there.

I put down the phone.

That was the _easiest _job interview I've ever had.

I didn't even need to talk.

--

REVIEW!


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer -- I don't own anything.

* * *

"ACHOO!" I heard someone sneeze in the class.

"Bless you," A few people muttered.

Why can't that sneezing person be _me? _

I want to be _sick! _

Someone, give me germs!

So here's my plan, if I get sick, my dad will just have to cancel the tutor session today. If he cancels the tutor session, that means I don't see my loser tutor. If I don't see my loser tutor, that makes a happy me. A happy me is a better than a mad, upset me because you _never_ want to see me mad.

So please, let me catch some sickness or something!

I'M BEGGING!

* * *

I sighed.

It's no use. I'm not going to get sick. I've tried hard all day.

I mean, begging for me to get sick counts as trying... right? I don't have to actually_ touch _someone, right?

Oh well, it's hopeless anyway you look at it.

The bell rang, signalling it was time for lunch.

* * *

I slowly walked to my locker, and took the necessary books for the next subjects. I then walked toward the cafeteria to eat lunch with everyone else. Tenten raised her arm and started waving once she spotted me. I sat down quietly.

Sakura noticed my sullen face, "What's wrong Ino, you're not as upbeat as you usually are."

What a great friend. Really, she is, she noticed I wasn't feeling well. I am grateful for that, but like that's going to help me.

I just groaned in response.

"Wow, must be bad." Tenten said.

"Why don't you tell us what's wrong with you?" Hinata asked with a silent voice.

"Not that there isn't already, I mean look at yo--" Sakura said.

"Shut it forehead, I don't want to hear you," I told her, "your forehead does enough talking."

"Humph!" Sakura huffed, "We're just worrying about you. So much for trying to lighten up the mood."

"Fine, I'll tell you," I sighed.

They look at me with curious faces.

"I, I..." I stuttered.

"Hurry up already!" Tenten told me.

"I have a tutor," I told them with a blush.

Their faces fell, "That's all?"

I looked at them, "Well, yea."

"I don't think it's that bad, you can learn something," Hinata said quietly.

"Isn't that the point?" Tenten asked her.

"Well, yea," Sakura told the others.

"So what's the problem?" Hinata asked.

"I don't want a tutor!" I exclaimed, "I learn enough at school, and now I have to learn at home too?! That's way too much learning!"

Tenten patted my back, "Don't worry. You'll live."

I really hope she's right.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day.

It seemed as if went by _way_ too fast today.

_Why? _

I was hoping to take the later bus to go home so I'd be late, and that would mean less time with my tutor. You see how my genius plan works?

But _no_. Someone somewhere decided to change my plans for me.

I wasn't going to be late.

Once I saw the familiar car waiting for me, I knew my plan would never work.

My dad was picking me up.

* * *

I'm already in the car, going home to wait for my tutor.

Why does my life suck so much?

"_Dad_," I whined, "do I really need a tutor?"

"The marks on your tests and report cards can give you the answer," He answered, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"But, but..." I wanted to say something back, but I couldn't.

"Don't worry," He reassured me, "just increase your marks, and your tutor will leave."

_Just_ increase my marks?

I am not a miracle worker. My tutor is going to stay for awhile.

A_ very long _while. In that long while, who knows? I may be wearing thick, round glasses and get a weird laugh. Oh my gosh, I may end up wearing geek clothes for my life!

_Someone help me!_

... Not my tutor of course.

* * *

I've already arrived at home, and already my dad's been bothering me.

"Did you get your books ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you didn't leave them at school?"

"Yes."

"Do you have paper to write on?"

"Hm."

"Do you have a ruler?"

"Yea."

"A pencil?"

"Yup."

"Eraser?"

"No, I don't have them yet, let me get them!" I ran upstairs.

Yes, I escaped!

* * *

I sighed, " I don't know why, but I feel like I've accomplished something big."

I looked at the clock, and sighed, only half an hour left until "_the creature"_ (my tutor) arrives. I walked over to my bed, and when I sat, I felt something under me.

"Hmm, a book?" It was the book Sakura told me to read, she said it was really good. I turned it over to read the summary:

_Help me, I'm falling._

_Falling horribly, and because of it, I need a tutor._

_-- Wait._

_Did I say falling? ... I meant __**failing**_

_Ordinary Rina has a problem. She's failing english, and needs a tutor to improve her marks. She expected her grades to increase, but she didn't expect to fall in love._

I snorted, what a lame summary, Sakura always goes for this fluffy-mushy crap. Well I go for it to, so I shouldn't be saying anything now. I stopped, the summary implies she falls in love with her tutor, right? I know I should not do this, but I opened the book and looked at the last page, and read:

_I guess having a tutor isn't so bad after all._

"NOO!" I screamed.

"Ino, you alright?" My dad asked.

"Yea!" I yelled back to him.

OH NO! She fell in love with her tutor... what if that happens to me? I'll be called Mrs. Loser Geek for the rest of my life!

_DING DONG_

It's (my tutor) here!

I went down the stairs slowly, scared of what I am about to see. My dad saw me and waved me over.

"Ino, this is Shikamaru," motioning to the guy next to him, "he's your tutor."

I gave him a once over. He wasn't what I expected, he didn't look geeky at all. He had simple dark brown eyes that almost looked black, and dark hair. He looked so ordinary, but when you looked at what he wore --

now that's another story.

What he wore was okay, but how he wore them was-- and is not okay. His shirt was wrinkled, but it wasn't dirty, and parts of his jeans had stains of dirt, probably mud. He had two different socks on, one was blue and the other was green. How can this guy be my tutor if he can't dress to impress? Okay, forget what I said before, I am not Mrs. Loser Geek.

I will now, forever and for always, be called Mrs. Ordinary! That's even worse because there's nothing special about it, when you're a geek you have your own style, but I'm ordinary, and that's just so... ordinary.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," He said back.

I stared at him for awhile, but _not because I'm interested in him_! It was because he didn't even look _smart_.

My dad clapped his hands together, catching my attention, "Okay, Shikamaru and Ino, your first session starts now."

* * *

_REVIEW!_

_I'll try to update sooner!_


End file.
